Logging user events is a process whereby certain events are logged such as for example number of users consuming a particular video at respective playback time intervals. Logging of such user events can provide useful analytics regarding user consumption of content that can facilitate future user viewing experience as well as improve monetization of content. Conventional logging of user viewing information generally involves a long latency period whereby log event data is summarized, in some instances, more than twenty four hours after data is collected. Consequently, such logging information can be stale with respect to current relevancy towards enhancing user viewing experience or monetization of content.